Thrice Born, Brother to Steel
by Hellfire17
Summary: the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies... he will be born thrice from fire once from a mortal.. neither purely good nor evil once from one who is both immortal and not, that is purely light... and once from an immortal filled with nothing but darkness.' Caught in the great fire of Fuyuki, Harry Potter is taken in by Kiritsugu Emiya.
1. Birthed From Fire

**I could not help but write this i know i should work on my other stories but i wanted to do this, so to bad**

* * *

"Congratulations it's a boy." Lily took the infant into her arms and smiled. The doctor of the small private magical clinic stepped out of the room to give the new parents some room.

"Hi there little guy I'm your Mommy."

James leaned into the view of the baby and gave his usual mischievous smirk. "And I'm your Daddy."

"Sadly daddy dearest is not that smart." A tall handsome man joked getting chuckles from the two men on his right.

"Shut up Padfoot!" James laughed still high on the fact that he had a son. Holding out his arms to Lily she carefully placed their new born baby into his arms. "What's his name Lils?" he asked cooing over the small baby showing a gentle side most people would be surprised existed.

Lily opened her mouth to respond but she was cut off by a flash of fire. James quickly turned his back to the fire intending to use himself as a shield for the infant incase it was an attack, his paternal instincts already strong. Meanwhile padfoot and the man in ragged clothing immediately pulled their wands pointing them at the ball of fire while the third member stepped back and hide behind the two his wand drawn. When the fire vanished it revealed Dumbledore and his familiar Fawkes who immediately over the adults in the room and landed next to the newest member of the Potter family who started to giggle and reaching for the colourful bird.

"Hello James, Lily I see there is a new addition to the Potter family." He greeted as if he did not have a worry despite the wands pointed at him.

"Prove to us you are Professor Dumbledore!" Padfoot demanded his guard not dropping.

"When Sirius came into my office in your fifth year and I reprimanded you for your panty raid as you called it, for stealing the undergarments of the Hufflepuff girls you laughed and it said it was more than just Hufflepuff."

Sirius dropped his guard and laughed. "Yeah the Slytherins were just too embarrassed to admit we got them too." He then turned grimm once more. "Is something wrong?"

"Not that I know of." He said with a kind smile his eyes twinkling as he watched Fawkes play with the young Potter heir. "It seems Fawkes want to meet the newest addition to your family as well and decided to drag me along as pet owners are known to do." He said continuing his long running joke of him being Fawkes' pet rather than the other way around, which was probably fairly accurate. "Now what is this young man's name?"

Everyone turned to Lily who glared at everyone for interrupting her earlier and held her arms out to take her baby back. Handing the infant over to her she smiled at him and started cooing. "His name is Hadrian but let's call him Harry, Because Hadrian is a grown up name and you are my little baby aren't you? Yes you are! Yes you are!" She smiled at the giggling baby. Who had taken to playing with her hair to entertain himself. His bright green eyes shining like emeralds.

An explosion suddenly rocked the small hidden clinic causing all the men in the room to run to the window only to see several death eaters attacking the building the wards quickly falling. "James take Lily and Harry and run! Remus, Peter and I will hold them off." Sirius ordered rushing outside to meet the attackers Remus following behind him while Peter lagged behind.

"You can't expect me to run!"

"I don't! I expect you to do what you have to, to protect your family!"

James looked like he want to object but Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry James I will help them." Gone was kind old grandfather in his place was the man who had seen and personally ended the second world war. As the Potter family fled leaving moment before the burning building collapsed on them, their allies fought to give them a chance to escape aware this would not be the last time they would have to run. But through this all young Harry Potter looked at the fire in amazement his eyes wide with wonder for it was from fire he was born for the first time.

* * *

Lily rushed around Harry's room as sounds of her husband's battle with Voldemort raged below. Picking up a feather she attached it to the middle of Harry's mobile this was the most important part of this ritual without this would never work,when she came up with this ritual she had panicked because nothing she could find could deal with the magic necessary to block the unforgivables that was until Fawkes showed up giving her one of his feathers. From there she made the ritual to protect her baby.

Turning around she saw Voldemort force his way into the room have been so focused on the ritual that she didn't notice the fighting downstairs had stopped. It was from this moment on that shaped the history of the wizarding world for centuries to come.

"Step aside girl." Voldemort offered despite know she likely would not take it.

"NEVER YOU MURDERING BASTARD!" She yelled standing tall where others would have cowered. Voldemort smirked he could see why Severus want this girl so badly she had a fire in her.

"As you wish, **Avada Kedavra."** Voldemort said so calmly and casually one could almost doubt he was committing murder. Turning to the baby he raised an eyebrow "You are supposed to defeat me?" reaching out with his magic he sensed the boy did have quite the amount of magical power more than the average first year at hogwarts which was quite impressive given he was not even one yet. "You would have made a wonderful servant sadly I can not allow one to be capable of defeating me to exist. **Avada Kedavra!"** and in a flash of green the killing curse struck the forehead of Voldemort's prophesied defeater. At the same moment the phoenix feather Lily had Placed on the mobile burned bright, and a red barrier appeared absorbing the spell before letting loose a torrent of fire with the song of the Phoenix being heard. As the fire came at him Voldemort could not help but notice the lightning bolt scar on the Potter Heir, he noted that he now marked the boy as his equal but he did not know the effects the phoenix fire would have on his horcruxes given that they were invented centuries by those who a phoenix would never even come with a hundred miles and he was not stupid enough to test his horcruxes to see what would happen. That was his last thought before the fires of a phoenix consumed him.

Mere minutes later Sirius Black forced his way into the burning building, "James! Lily!" he called out hoping to hear a response despite already knowing what had happened. He was surprised there was no dark mark over the house already given that Voldemort was clearly already here. Waving his wand he was surprised when the fires did not vanish. The spell he used was made to put out magical fires and nothing short of fiendfyre would remain unaffected by it. Forcing his way up the stairs. He was once more surprised when Harry's room remained untouched, the room while burned had only superfluous damage, looking around the room suspiciously he froze when he saw a black robe lying on the ground. Stepping closer he was nearly paralyzed when he saw the wand next to the robe. He had faced Voldemort and seen him fight often enough to recognize his wand. Looking at the ashes in the ground he half expected them to reform once more into Voldemort but nothing happened. He was snapped out of his amazement by the sound of wood crumbling reminding him that though this room was not on fire everything else up Harry and the wand he rushed out of the burning building moments before it collapsed the sounds of a portkey brought his attention away from the infant in his arms. "Sirius wha' 'appened?" Hagrid asked getting up from the ground. He had expected everyone here to be dead it was a sad truth but at this point in time more often than not the death eaters had already killed everyone and left.

"You-know-who Attacked, James and Lily are dead but Harry, he survived." Sirius said grieve evident in his voice. He then seemed to remember something. "This was found on the ground next to His robes."

Hagrid looked close and gasped he recognized that wand. "Ye don't mean?"

"Yes, Lily and James might have died but it seems they took You-know-who down with them." He handed the wand to Hagrid. "Give this to Dumbledore he will keep it safe."

Hagrid nodded carefully grabbing the wand as if it would explode at any moment. "Dumbledore also sent me here because he wanted me to take Harry to him." Sirius nodded handing over the infant to Hagrid the child not even taking up the half-giants palm.

"Take care of him Hagrid," Sirius ordered walking off a determined look in his eye. "And take my motorcycle, I won't need it." With that said he vanished in a crack.

* * *

Petunia was having a horrible day from what she could tell her freaky sister's kind was affecting the perfectly normal people, she knew halloween was one of her freakish holidays. Hearing a knock on the door she frowned for a moment before putting on a smile despite the late time it would not look good if her neighbors saw her being rude to a guest. Opening the door she smiled. "Hello how may I help- You!" she said her smile disappearing as soon as she saw who it was.

"Hello Petunia may I come in?" Dumbledore asked with a smile, Petunia thought about refusing but realized that would be pointless, if he wanted to talk there was nothing she could do to stop him.

"Please come in." She said through gritted teeth stepping out of the way letting in her unwanted visitor. Dumbledore just entered with a smile seemingly oblivious to the hostilities aimed at him. "Vernon come down please. We have a… guest." She said disdain in her voice when she said the word guest.

Thundering down the stairs the overweight man enter the living room. "Who is it Pet?" he asked with a smile, he had seen Dumbledore but the old man had enough respect for her wish to be normal to wear a normal muggle suit so while his beard may have seemed out of place he still looked fairly normal.

"This is professor Dumbledore," she introduced before grimacing. "He taught my sister and her husband." Vernon's eyes widened and he shot Dumbledore a wary look, realizing who was sitting in his family room.

Vernon cleared his throat nervously, "Er- well -ehem may I ask what you are doing here Mr. Dumbledore was it?"

At this question the light in Dumbledore's eyes seemed to dim. "I regret to inform you Petunia your sister has passed." Petunia froze she always said she hated her sister and wished she was dead but this, well she never expected her to actually die.

"Pet are you alright?" Vernon asked his wife with a worried look, despite all the complaining she did about her sister, he knew she still cared for her. After all he cared for his sister and he complained about her dogs all the time. Petunia then seemed to realize she was crying.

Wiping away the tears she nodded. "I'm fine dear just a bit surprised."

Dumbledore then smiled. "Do not worry my dear some good has come out of this your nephew remains alive." It did not take a genius to figure out where he was going with this.

"But isn't your world at war?" she asked she was perfectly willing to take in the boy even if she did not like magic. She remember that her sister for all the arguments they had was always there to help her out. But she would not be willing to put her own family in danger.

"That is why I need you to take him in the war is over, but it is because of your nephew it is. I can set up powerful protections around your home but he will only be safe here. As his last living blood relatives you have a higher claim to him than anyone else and there are many who would wish him harm."

"What do mean he is responsible?" Petunia asked slightly alarmed.

"When the dark lord tried to kill young Harry the magic was reflected back at him by Mr. Potter."

"Even if we were willing to take him in we can't afford another baby at this time." Vernon said, he was not a religious man but he did feel uncomfortable around magic it was something that science could not explain and he could not control or even influence it and the thought of a child having that kind of power. How would they punish if he did wrong according to his sister in-law this dark lord was so powerful that he overpowered a hundred magical police officers with ease. If the boy was powerful enough to do that how could he possibly be able to discipline him.

"Do not worry the Potters were very well off, they set up allowance for each month around £2300 a month." Vernon nearly choked at that, that was more money than some of his employees made.

He nearly agreed right there and then before he remembered the dangers, that there were people after the boy. "What about these protections?" he asked he would not put his family at risk.

"They are some of the most powerful protections in the world, it will stop any major harm from befalling you or your family so long as he calls this place home."

"Why didn't you put these up around my sister than?" Petunia spat surprising herself with the venom in her words.

"It is because of Lily I can set these protections up." Dumbledore told the young mother understanding why she would be angry that her sister died if she could have been better protected. "She used a complex ritual to save her son at the cost of her own life." Petunia was stunned at this she would like to say she would give her own life for her son in a moment but to actually to do so. "Her sacrifice can be used as a basis for the protections."

Petunia seemed to consider it for a moment before nodding. "We will take him in."

* * *

It was three months after they took in Harry Vernon saw the protections in action, Vernon got up ate breakfast kissed his wife and son goodbye before getting in his car and driving to work when the petrol truck one car ahead hit a pothole and tipped over hitting the ground petrol immediately started to leak from the truck Vernon had frantically hit the brakes as did the car in front of his but they were almost too slow as they both stopped just before the truck. Vernon pulled at his seat belt as soon as he had stopped and opened his door, but the car behind him slammed into Vernon. The abrupt jerking forced his head into the steering wheel lifting his head up he saw the gas from the truck had finally caught on fire and there was no time for him to escape. As the fire reached the truck his only thought was of his wife and son and how he hoped they would be okay.

As the truck exploded he looked away not wanting to see his demise however to his surprise after a moment of nothing happening he opened his eyes and looked around to his surprise though there was fire all around him nothing was actually touching him as he cautiously looked around he noticed an almost invisible red barrier surrounding him he froze when he saw no less than an inch in front of him a piece of shrapnel stopped by the barrier. Deciding not to see how long this barrier could last he forced his way out of his car having to use his business suit jacket to cover his hands and allow him to push stuff out of his way. Exiting the flames he saw the shield immediately vanish, suddenly he was overwhelmed by smoke coughing he held his jacket up to his mouth luckily for him the moment he left the flames a fireman saw him and helped him to an oxygen tank to clear his lungs of the smoke.

"You are lucky to be alive sir." a medic said as she looked him over. "Those flames were incredibly close to your car if you hadn't gotten out when you did you might not have been so lucky."

Vernon was stunned into silence when he found out about the boy moving in with his family he had always assumed if he did die early it would be because of him. He ended going home early for once, taking the tube until he was within a couple blocks of his home. Entering his house Petunia rushed up and gave him a hug. "Oh thank God you are alright Vernon when I heard about the accident on your way to work I was so worried and when I called they said you hadn't come in yet today and oh I was so worried." she said before taking a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm just so glad you weren't caught up in that terrible accident."

Vernon cut her off there. "I was." he mumbled.

Petunia looked at him strangely believing she must have misheard him. "What was that dear?"

"I was in the dead center of the accident Pet." He said in a bit louder tone this time causing Petunia to gasp.

"But I saw the news everyone with twenty feet of the explosion had died. How did you?"

"Survive?" Vernon finished for her surprisingly calm about the whole thing. "It was the boy."

"Harry?" Petunia asked in disbelief she knew enough about wizards to know not even they could effect someone from so far away at least not with months of planning something she doubted the boy who's diaper she just changed was capable of.

Vernon took a deep breath before explaining what happened. "I was trapped in the car I-I couldn't get out when the explosion happened and I closed my eyes to wait for the end." at this he shuddered the memory of waiting for death easily the worst thing he had ever experienced. "But nothing happened I opened my eyes and there was a-a-a red something around me keeping me safe it vanished as soon as I was out of the fire."

Petunia hugged her husband close finding out how close he came to death the fact that this would have happened regardless of whether or not the boy was here made her reconsider her stance on her nephew.

* * *

Two years had passed since Vernon's near death experience and in that time many things had changed instead of Harry being treated as an unwanted guest. He was instead treated more as a visiting family member they weren't quite fond of but did not hate, which was essentially what Harry was. He and Dudley had shared a room until the last month or so when he got his own room and Harry was moved into the smallest room in the house. Currently they were on there way to Japan Vernon was going to the annual company meeting this year it was being held in Fuyuki City. Not unusual given that it moved countries every year to show that they appreciated all branches of their company equally. They had even brought Dudley and Harry along given that this was supposed to be a retreat and only about 50 people were supposed to be here for the meeting and it was all expenses paid.

Vernon entered his room in great mood. He had made a great impression on his boss and now he was up for a promotion. Walking in he saw Petunia on the couch reading a tourist manual while Dudley watched cartoons and Harry played with one of those weird animal pillow things. He gave Petunia a kiss and went into their room to relax. Honestly he needed time away from Britain his sister Marge had come with them on the vacation her and her husband were having a row and he got caught in the middle, she had decided that maybe the other side of the world may be far enough away from that man, and followed them on the trip luckily she was in a different part of the building plus their neighbors were being nosy and rude about young Harry while he did not love the boy, he didn't like the rumors circulating about him honestly just because he was not from the area they immediately blamed him for anything that went wrong. The boy was less than 3 how could he possibly do any of the things they say he did.

Laying down he smiled when he felt his wife join him. "Vernon dear, there is this beautiful temple at the top of the largest hill in the city from there you can see the entire city. Can we see it tomorrow?" Vernon gave a small smile.

"Sure thing Pet." giving her a kiss he turned off the lights and rolled over to go to sleep.

* * *

Petunia was pulled out of her peaceful slumber by the sound of the fire alarm for the building going off. "Vernon! Vernon! Wake up!" slowly waking up Vernon rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"What's wrong Pet?" he asked stretching.

"There's a fire!" Immediately Vernon sat up all sleep gone from his eyes.

"What?!" getting out of bed Vernon moved as fast as his admittedly overweight body could carry him rushing into his son's room he picked him up with Petunia grabbing Harry both of them started to grab some essentials their passports and other such things throwing it all into a small bag before rushing to the door. Only for fire to block them. Backing up quickly an explosion blasted into the room, however just as last time when Vernon was in danger as red barrier appeared protecting the entire family. As the flames grew higher the barrier flashed red and seemed to absorb the fire. Yet despite the fire vanishing neither Petunia or Vernon moved too afraid of what would happened. There fear was proven to be correct when another wave of fire entered into the room only for the shield to once more absorb the fire. Several times this happened, a worrying thought was that each time it took longer and longer for the fire to absorbed soon the fire just kept growing not even being absorbed. Eventually the surrounding building collapsed dropping them over 4 stories before the protection slowed them down dropping them gently on the ground. For hours the fire raged and Vernon and Petunia had trouble keeping awake believing the events of the had exhausted them Dudley had already fallen asleep. But in truth the wards that protected Harry Potter were running out of power and was slowly draining them to keep him alive, because while Dumbledore was telling the truth about it protecting the family even he did not know everything about the wards. They ran off sacrifice to protect its charge and if people had to be killed for it to do so than the wards would do so they were not sentient but they were aware enough to know how to prioritize normally they would be able to protect both the family and Harry but no one could have predicted the rise of a god happening. Soon the wards were forced to convert even the bodies of the Dursley family into fuel for it. Petunia and Dudley giving the largest boost as they were directly blood related and the wards ran off the power blood held.

Soon nothing remained of any of them their clothes falling to the ground and the fire quickly consuming them. Slowly the fire changed color becoming less of fire and more of darkness. As the darkness attacked the child the protections slowly faded away, the wards were powerful but not even they could stand against the power of a god even an incomplete one. Forced to act the wards reached out and grabbed the nearest source of magic to help fuel it. It just so happened that this body belong to a magus one who had been sent by the Einzbern family to watch over their chosen fighter in the grail war. As it turned the body into energy it found something strange with in the body what seemed to be a magical version of a circulatory system, deciding it would be useful to protect its charge it tried to add it to it's charge but it could not afford to sacrifice any power to add this magical circulatory system. So it did something that may have seemed counter productive it weighed the options and decided this MCS was more valuable than the fragment of power within Harry's scar given that all this fragment did was give him a single ability to where MCS gave him several abilities at least in theory sadly for the fragment of Voldemort this meant it would be sacrificed to give Harry Potter this MCS. the only way the fragment had been able to avoid being destroyed by the wards was by staying passive and actually helping, giving him an ability he would not have had otherwise, thus fooling the wards into believe it was helpful. But now it was deemed obsolete the wards quickly removed it using it's energy to give young Harry the MCS. Doing so had given young Harry a long term advantage but he might not live to see it through as the darkness was quickly overwhelming the shield.

Just as it seemed the darkness was going to consume the boy a blast of light so powerful it lite up the night sky flew through the air banishing away the darkness. But before being banish the darkness left within the child a sliver of it's power something that would remain dormant for years to come. For with the removal of the fragment of Voldemort it had left an opening in the boy's soul for something else to take its place.

* * *

Kiritsugu Emiya ran through the flames hoping, praying to find someone, anyone who had survived. Reinforcing his body despite the fact that doing so was most likely taking months off his already greatly reduced life span. He amplified all his senses trying to find any sign of a survivor, just as he was about to give up hope he saw one of the bodies on the ground move. Dashing to the spot where he saw the movement he felt his heart soar, checking the boy over he noticed that he was horribly burned and would not survive and like that his hopes crashed. But maybe he could, it was completely insane but Avalon could in theory heal him. Reaching into his own being he pulled out the sheath of Excalibur before transferring it to the dying boy it was a sign of how powerful the heal properties were when the boy showed signs of immediate improvement. It seems the sheath did live up to the legend the only thing he could think of that could heal faster than that would be phoenix tears and those were so rare you could buy a small country with just a single vial. A smile blossomed on his face, one happier than anything that had ever appeared on his face before. "I saved him! I saved him." Kiritsugu said crying tears of joy. Only for the cry of a baby to draw his attention. Kiritsugu knew logically that the odds of him saving the baby were slim, but damn it! It was his idiotic actions that started this fire the least he could do was risk his own life to save one of the victims of his foolishness.

Running over to where he heard the cry, he got there just in time to see a red barrier vanish. 'So a magus baby.' he noted rushing over and picking up the child before heading back to the young boy he saved from earlier. Holding both of them he held each with one arm and he ran to the nearest relief station that had been set up to help survivors not that their were many of those the only be to survive were those who had been just outside the fire so the fireman were quite surprised when a man ran out of the fire with two children in hand. Handing them off to the nearest medic he laid down on one of the gurneys and closed his eyes, he needed to rest.

* * *

Dumbledore looked around his office and sighed Harry Potter was dead, pieces of the instruments that monitored him all over the room. But he could not bring himself to care, he knew logically there was nothing he could have done to stop his death. It was not because of the Dursleys neglecting him or a death eater finding him and killing him. It was the rise of a god. Even his greatest of political enemies were having trouble spinning this one against him. The Dursleys had taken him in raised him as one of their own and his death happened because of that ironically. They had taken him on vacation with them just when the holy grail war had began and it had caused the near rise of a god they could not tell if the rise was because of the grail in and of itself or because a wish someone had made on it but in the end it did not matter Harry Potter had died but god was stopped. The wizarding world was already saying the boy-who-lived last act was to defeat the god which had caused him to gain the same status as Merlin in the eyes of several members of wizarding world. But Dumbledore knew the truth as powerful as those protective wards were they were just that protective they would not have acted until he was already under attack and whatever destroyed the god was most certainly an attack not a ward, but Harry was gone let the wizarding world remember him as a hero there were certainly worse fates.

As he sat down at his desk he felt the full weight of his many years and failures press down on him. A burst of fire signaled the arrival of his familiar Fawkes, flying over him the phoenix dropped something into his lap before landing on his perch. Picking it up Dumbledore noted it was the instrument he used to monitor Harry's life force it may have been a bit illegal but it was useful to keep track of him. However what surprised him was that it had a weak but steady pulse. "He is alive!" Dumbledore got up to call the order of the phoenix back together but to his surprise Fawkes flew over him and blocked him from grabbing the floo powder.

Fawkes let out a trill of discouragement. "But the prophecy!" Dumbledore said trying to convince Fawkes to see reason. But the phoenix remained firm over the floo powder and while Dumbledore had other ways to contact the order he had no doubt Fawkes would sabotage those as well. "So than I must truly leave things up to fate?" Dumbledore asked and Fawkes gave what could only be called a smug trill. Dumbledore often tried to manipulate things to his advantage and while he always did so with the best intentions, Fawkes still found it amusing to watch the old man be forced to sit on the sidelines for once. As dumbledore headed up to his room to rest after a stressful day the second half of the prophecy came to mind, even the hall of mysteries had only half of it the rest was known only to him. 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies… he will be born thrice from fire once from a mortal neither purely good nor evil… once from one who is both immortal and not, that is purely light… and once from an immortal filled with nothing but darkness.' the second part of the prophecy had always confused him till now. But now he understood the first time he had been born of fire had been his mother Lily someone who was fire natured and the burning down of clinic at which he had been born. The second time was when lily used the feather of fawkes to set up a protective ward, a being of pure light that was both immortal and not. As a phoenix could die but never permanently as they always regenerated and the last time must have been the god that caused the great fire that took the life of his relatives. As he went to sleep Dumbledore could not help but wonder what the power he knew not was originally he had assumed it was love but this changed things.

* * *

 **1) as of the first scene peter has not yet joined Voldemort 2) Voldemort attacks before Harry's fist birthday meaning he attacks one year early. 3)One thing I want to cover, the dursleys were more fleshed out less of just straight up evil monsters and more of people.**

 **Rant zone: ok something that has been getting on my nerves is the goblin cliche they are either super nice and good because Harry remembered their name or super evil and want to rule the world there is no middle ground. One of my favorite stories does the goblins perfectly while yes eventually they come like and respect harry originally they helped him out to screw over the ministry.**


	2. Family

If someone had told Kiritsugu 4 years ago that he would have two adopted sons that he found in a fire caused by a god and that because of said god he had retired as the magus killer. He would ask what they were smoking before killing them for managing to track him down. But here he was watching his two sons play in the yard or to be more accurate his youngest was playing with their neighbor Fujimura while Shirou ran around cleaning up the mess the two made. His gaze drifted to his youngest when he found the boy surrounded by a powerful barrier of magic he had expected someone to come and claim the boy eventually yet despite that he still adopted him. But the fire was so deadly it burned away almost all spells on the boy, it took him awhile to find out who his new son was and when he did he nearly had a coronary honestly he knew he was cursed but finding the boy-who-lived in the middle of that fire if there was a higher power it hated him.

He had been truthful with his children from the start, teaching them about magecraft and the real cause of the fire. They had accepted it at face value Shirou remembered that night and he could easily believe that something so horrible came from the actual depths of hell. Harry believed though merely because his father told him so. Shirou had wanted to learn magecraft as soon as he told him about while Harry as soon as he was old enough to understand wanted to as well.

He would have rejected, but Harry Potter was not someone the wizarding world was willing to let go and while not as ruthless as the mage's association they were not exactly the kindest. He wanted his sons to be able to defend themselves he did love them despite his cold exterior. Luckily he took their training seriously otherwise he might have never caught the fact that Shirou was trying to create a magical circuit every time he used magic. It could have caused irreparable damage to his magical circuits sadly it seemed despite fixing that problem Shirou could only really use Reinforcement and Alteration and Projection while he could use others magics on a basic level the only other magic he knew how to teach was beside the basics was Alchemy and that was because his wife had said it would be a shame for a member of the Eizenberg family not to know it.

Harry much like his brother was strange for two reasons one was that where he was only average in most aspects of Magecraft he took to fire magic like a fish to water quickly learning all Kiritsugu could teach him about fire magic. The other strange thing was the fact that he could use magecraft to begin with given that it worked entirely different from Witchcraft and Wizardry. Wizard's had a magical core unlike Mages who had a set of magical circuits. While it wasn't unheard of for someone to have both no knew how it happened, supposedly Merlin found out how, which is why both he and his former apprentice Morgana could use both branches of magic. Kiritsugu also knew from Saber that he also gave her the dragon core which made her so dangerous. But since then no had managed to mimic it, as far as he knew the only people who might know how would be Nicholas Flamel and maybe Jubstacheit von Eizenberg given his family specializations homunculus creation.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the park in front of the fountain playing with his new guitar at seven years old he had shown his father that there was no instrument he could not play if given some time to practice from a piano to trumpet if given a little time he could play it like a pro. For his birthday he had gotten his new guitar from his brother who took an old one broken one that was being thrown out and fixed it up for Harry it looked good as new and played like it too. He sat idly playing his guitar while waiting for his brother to come pick him off from his after school detention he had gotten in an argument with his teacher about whether or not he could wear his incredibly bright and colorful scarf that was covered in random shapes. Harry had won by pointing out the school rules did not forbid scarfs to be that bright and colorful only sweaters and jackets. The teacher than gave him detention for being rude and disrespectful. 'Bitter bully,' Harry thought grumpily.

"Harry!" his brothers voice called snapping him out of his thoughts and causing him to stop playing his music which caused a groan to go through the crowd of people who had gathered around him as he played, only for a cheer to erupt moments later in appreciation for the music. Harry went to pack up his guitar when he saw that his case was fully of money. As he slipped the money into his bag he saw his brother sit down next to him and help him put it all away. "I thought dad had warned you about playing out in public." Shirou said with a lit smile as his brother flushed. This was not the first time this had happened it had happened several times and some people had actually thought he was a professional and recorded him playing after that their father had gotten very worried, he never said why but he had forbidden him from doing so again. Harry tried to listen to him but he often would just start playing his instrument and draw a crowd it was a reflex people just seemed to gather around him when he played.

* * *

Harry walked into his house to see his father sitting there unusual stern he was always serious but this seemed different the way he father held himself Harry had never seen him sit like that before like he was a cat watching his prey waiting for the perfect moment to strike. "Harry how was school?" At this Harry frowned 'stupid teacher.'

"It was fine but gave me a detention."

"Why?"

"Because he did not like that I was wearing my scarf." Kiritsugu gave a fond sigh at this he youngest was always pushing the limits of what he could do pushing the school rules to the limits just because he could. Mainly with the dress code besides his school uniform he didn't think his son had one outfit that didn't have some extremely bright coloring or an animal on it, he really hoped this was just a faze but knowing his luck he doubted it. He shook his head getting rid of those thoughts now was not the time for that.

"Harry I'm going out of town for while so we will have to move up my healing session." Kiritsugu was not surprised when Harry took an interest in medical magecraft finding a relative was sick often pushed people into medicine. But he did not expect him to be able to do anything the curse of a god was something that could not be stopped so easily or so he thought. For whatever reason Harry could affect the curse seemingly absorbing the curse to a small extent to slow it's progress at first he was horrified thinking his son was taking the curse onto himself but his many, many Magical scans showed nothing not a trace whatever he did was not detectable it was as if the parts of the curse just vanished. But he was no fool his son may have been able to absorb it in small fragments but getting rid of it was impossible he held it within for too long it was a part of him at this point. Harry could slow it down and he had but he would never make it past the end of year. Which was why he was going on this trip if he did not make it back his sons would find a letter explaining what happened but he could not leave his daughter in the hands of the Eisenbergs any longer he had tried many times but he was always worried about his sons so he never risked it all but now, now he was ready.

It was 6 days later a defeated man came home, he had made it within the castle closer than he had ever made it before there was no one around. He had gotten in by killing the guards by blowing up their food truck. That was entering, he had tried to sneak in before on it but they had nearly killed him. So this time he planted a bomb and did something no one would expect the infamous and genius magus killer to do, he took a page out of his eldest son's book and charged in head first like an idiot who was likely to get himself killed. three alchemical golems rose out of the ground with a roar standing at 12 feet tall and being able to move at a hundred miles an hour most magus would be torn apart in an instant but Kiritsugu barely paid them a glance as he shot them with his origin bullets destroying them instantly as the magic that held them together failed. As he dashed closer and closer to the front gate more and more members of the Eisenberg family rushed out to confront him both Magus and Homunculus. That was their mistake using his origin bullets he shot them killing most on the spot and crippling the rest. With 5 origin bullets left he enter the mansion and standing there absolutely livid was the head of the family Jubstacheit von Eizenberg. It was then that he discovered why in two hundred years of life no had ever come close to killing him since he became the head of the family. All around him the castle itself attack, Jubstacheit manipulated it on a whim. Solid stone would block his shot, familiar corridors became death traps as they just led him back to the entrance hall. He managed to escape due to dumb luck and spent three days healing up before he was well enough to head home.

* * *

Both Harry and Shirou had noticed the slight slump in their father's shoulder for someone who always stood tall it was noticeable. The defeated way he walked neither knew what it was about but they wanted to cheer him up, but nothing worked. As the month of August came to a close Kiritsugu knew it was time, he had run out of energy but he would damned if he died lying in a bed so he forced himself to sit on his back porch, sadly his children had heard and came running. Shirou had taken a seat next to him, he was older and knew what was happening unlike Harry who just thought their father was sick.

"Harry would mind going inside and playing the piano I would like to hear it one last time before I go to sleep?" He requested while Shirou looked down sadly catching the double meaning, he knew why his father was asking Harry to do this.

As a soft melody started to play Kiritsugu sighed in relief, Harry's music was literally magical, calming and soothing any who heard it. For a few minutes both Kiritsugu and Shirou sat there listening to the nature around them and music that seemed to blend so perfectly with it. "Shirou," Kiritsugu said after a moment. "Did you know I wanted to be a hero when I was younger?"

"You did? why didn't you become one than?" in Shirou's childish mind it was simple if you wanted to be a hero than be one.

Kiritsugu let out a world weary sigh. "It is hard be a hero as you get older you make mistakes and life makes it hard to fix those mistakes."

Shirou was silent considering what his father said before he nodded have made a decision. "Well then I will be a hero for you." he said seriously and Kiritsugu could see it, he would try his best to be a hero to help people.

"Well then, I suppose I'll leave to you." Kiritsugu said as he felt the last of his energy begin to leave his body. "Shirou just remember take care of your brother along the way, okay."

"I will." Shirou nodded only to notice after a moment that his father did not respond. "Dad? Dad?!" Shirou felt tears slid down his cheeks as he realized his father had passed.

Shirou's calling of his father drew his brother out of the house. At seeing his father's chest not moving he started to panic."DAD!" Harry called rushing up to him only for Shirou to catch and hold him close not wanting his brother to get any closer. "DADDY! Shirou what are doing I have to help him! Let me go!" but Shirou just held his brother close as he began to cry.

* * *

It took only two days for the funeral to happen, Kiritsugu knew his death was close and had already prepared everything had been payed for in advance. There was no drain on any of his estate which had been left to his sons while guardianship went to Taiga Fujimura. Who was unnaturally silent, the normal loud and boisterous girl, quiet and solemn. Harry looked at his father's grave silently thinking about all the time he spent with him. From seeing his face as he pulled both him and his brother out the Great Fuyuki Fire to taking him to his first music lesson. He remembered the smile on his face the best despite Harry being only a toddler he still remember it clearly the joy on his face as he saved both him and his brother Harry just wished he could make someone smile like that again.

* * *

 **And now you see the big difference between Harry and Shirou. Shirou wants to have a reason to smile like his father did when Kiritsugu saved him while Harry wants to make someone else smile like that again.**

 **Also Rickyp01 i have a plan for goblin silver and i agree harry will have a ripple effect and so will the fact that the two worlds are one.**


	3. New Friends

Harry was practicing his magic at home in the backyard with Shirou well practice was an over statement Harry was throwing disks into the air with magic while his brother was trying to use projection to make an arrow and shoot it down. He had gotten the idea of using it as a weapon from his brother, who pointed out that it cost very little to make and even if it vanished quickly an arrow just needed to last long enough to piece the target. The problem wasn't making the arrow but making it last long enough to hit the target as it vanished before it would it. Shirou was actually doing quite well and was making serious progress. He managed to increase the rate by a second month which was impressive considering he was mostly self taught, but it was frustrating for him because he could make swords that lasted so much longer with less effort.

"Shirou are you here we need to work on that proje-" came a female voice from inside as they enter the backyard. Shirou and Harry froze as Rin Tohsaka looked at the brothers one who had just finished projecting an arrow which had dissipated with she came in and he lost his concentration, the other had just called one of the disks his brother had failed to hit back to his hand.

"Rin we can explain." Shirou said holding his hands up, while she looked on in shock.

"Um yeah it's because Shirou's a witch!" Harry shouted pointing at his brother dramatically.

"Harry?" Shirou questioned incredulously, his statement catching him off guard. "what no that's not."

"Don't talk to me devil worshipper!"

Rin composed herself and rolled her eyes. "You both are magus."

Shirou slumped in relief as that meant she knew about magecraft, while Harry pouted he had every intention of wiping her mind and making her forget, he had just wanted to freak her out first. "But" she continued causing Shirou to tense back up. "That does not explain what you are doing in my city with telling me, the second owner." she said narrowing her eyes.

"I think Raiga Fujimura would disagree with that statement." that man basically ran the city from the shadows and no one was dumb enough to cross him.

"What?" She asked confused before shaking her head. "No I mean the magical owner of the city."

"Who is that?" Harry asked tilting his head in manner that Rin would have found adorable if she wasn't so annoyed.

"Me!" she sho- said in a loud tone, she did not shout she was more dignified than that.

"I don't think so." Harry said shaking his head.

Rin eye twitched, that's it he dies, she decided. Luckily for Harry his brother stepped in to save him. "We didn't know there was a second owner." Shirou said calmly. "But you know so it's fine right?"

Rin sighed clearly these two knew nothing about magic politics otherwise he would no it was not fine. She could legally (under clocktower law) take everything on this land including their workshop as technically it was trespassing. "Yes it fine may we get to work on the project?" she asked not wanting to deal with this right now. If she had to she could use that fact to get information out of him later.

"Sure." he nodded heading inside.

* * *

Rin brushed some of her hair out of her eyes as she walked to the door it was late but they did finish their project so she wouldn't have to come back again. "You sure you don't want to stay and eat?" Shirou asked as she slipped on her shoes.

"Yes I'm fine." She said no need to get close no doubt the boy was just being polite. "By the way who raised you, I thought they would have at least told you about the second owner." she knew they were adopted, but that was about it she supposed the person could have moved to Japan to get away from all the politics in the clock tower and didn't know about the second owners.

"Kiritsugu Emiya." Shirou answered. "But he didn't tell us about the second owner. We didn't even know there were other magus in town." he explained.

But Rin didn't hear any of the explanation, as her mind had stopped working after the name Kiritsugu Emiya. ' _Kiritsugu Emiya'_ her mind repeated. ' _the magus killer.'_ she had just found out that the sons of the magus killer lived in her city and she had thought about blackmailing them. Suddenly she remembered Shirou practicing projecting arrows and realized that would be the kind of thing the magus killer would do. An arrow that vanish just after killing you that used to little mana that by the time any checks could be done the leftover mana would be gone. And why was everything spinning?

Shirou rushed up to Rin when she had collapsed after hearing about their father. She must have been sick but then why did she come to his house she should have stayed home and slept. "Harry!" he called to his brother. "Rin collapsed." Harry ran into the room and began checking her over.

"I can't see anything wrong with her, maybe she is just tired." Harry said after a moment, she and her brother did seemed to be working hard. "Let's lay her down in one of the guest rooms maybe that will help."

* * *

Rin woke up in an unfamiliar bed and immediately tensed, did someone break into her house and kidnap her. She reached for her magical circuits and could feel them flow so they weren't blocked. "Harry is she up? yet I'm making breakfast!" that was Shirou Emiya what was she doing in- than she remembered last night, oh God she was asleep in the house of the former magus killer and she wasn't dead. Yet.

She relaxed maybe she could fake asleep that could- "Yeah I think she is!" Harry called well there went that idea.

She opened her eyes and sat up, yawning and stretching the process. "Hey are you feeling alright?" Harry asked sitting in front of her. "You passed out yesterday."

"I-I'm fine thank you for h-helping me." she said her voice shaking.

"Well Shirou is making breakfast if you want to join us." her first thought was to refuse it could have been poisoned, then she realized if they wanted her dead they could have killed her if they wanted too.

"Yes thank you." she said getting out of the bed, she was still dressed in her clothes from yesterday so at least they didn't undress her. She reached for her pocket and felt the jewels she always kept on her person. Nor did they disarm her, either they were so confident in their abilities to take her down or they knew nothing. She doubted it was the latter.

She sat at the table calmly eating, she noted it tasted very good. "Can you help us with magic?" Harry eventually asked, causing his brother to scold him.

"Harry we don't know her we can't ask her to help us."

"Sure thing."she said not believing her own words but to be a magus was to walk with death and if they were family of the magus killer than they might know of some of the magics he used, stuff that still had people at the clock tower scratching their heads.

* * *

An hour later they were standing out in backyard again this time with Rin. "okay" she sighed time to get started. "Show me what you are working on." she said with confidence she didn't feel.

Shirou rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I'm having trouble with projection." he admitted with a light blush of embarrassment.

She didn't believe that for a second but she supposed it unreasonable to assume they would show her everything from the start. "Well then why don't you show me what you are doing." she requested.

He closed his eyes and after a second an arrow appeared for a brief moment lasting about three seconds before it dissipated. "See I keep having trouble with the arrows." he said with a disappointed look.

"With arrows?" She asked it was strange for a magus to have problems with making an object unless it was either ridiculously big or went against their element.

"Yeah they don't last as long as swords and are not as strong." if he wasn't messing with her, which she was starting to think more and more. Than that meant he would have had an element like earth or steel.

"Make me a sword." she requested, Shirou held out his hand and closed his eyes again but this time this was almost no time difference between the activation of his circuits and the projection of the sword. It was a shinai, in fact it even seemed familiar analyzing it she nearly dropped it when she realized what it was. It the practice sword of Taiga Fujimura she knew but once out of curiosity she had grabbed the sword and looked it over and found it held a curse of fear. Causing all her opponents to feel more fear than usual when fighting her. It was entirely natural caused by her undefeated record making people wary of fighting her. But that was impossible, this was clearly made through air gradation she could feel it deteriorating as she held it. Then she blinked in realization these meant that shirou Emiya had just invented a new branch of magic. Even if based on an already existing one he was still the first person to do anything like this. That also meant he definitely knew nothing about the clock tower otherwise he would have known better than to show her this magic.

A devious smirk overcame her face as she looked at Shirou, "I think we are going to have a lot of fun learning about magic." she said, causing Shirou to gulp in fear he was pretty sure asking her to help with his magic was the biggest mistake he had ever make.

* * *

Harry walked through the pouring rain hold his umbrella over his head. It was pouring like crazy and he was already late. Not that he minded he was sure Rin was still tortur- he meant training his brother. After finding out about how he did magecraft she had become a bit obsessed with finding out all she could about how he did, both she and Harry could do it but only right after they had analyzed the object because after that the information became fuzzy. Honestly Rin sometimes scared him muttering about new branch of magic, and all the jewels she would buy. When she got like that the two of them had learned to slowly sneak out of the room. Harry stopped he could have sworn he heard something. Using reinforcement he listened and yes he did beyond the rain there was someone out there.

"Please help me." a female voice cried out in a weak whisper. Harry ran in the direction of the voice and in a few moment in was in front of an unconscious woman in a hooded cloak.

"Hey are you alright!" he asked looking her over there was blood on her and it was her own. She had been attack! By Magic! He could sense it, it was magic definitely magic. So whoever attacked her was a magus. Realizing she wouldn't be safe at the hospital he picked her up using reinforcement to aid him and started running towards his home hoping he made in time. As he ran her hood fell back and he saw the strangest thing, she had pointed ears like an elf. But beyond that she was very pretty having exotic blue hair and flawless skin he could guess why someone would attack her. He just hoped he made it home in time.

* * *

 **It was so much fun writing Rin she kept expecting them to be these amazing bad asses at magic but they were just average at best.**


	4. Caster

**You notice that Medea/caster keeps expecting the worst mind control for sakura greed as the reason they helped. This is the natural effect of her life she has trouble believing anyone could be selfless.**

* * *

Medea woke up to find herself very surprised, mostly because she woke up to begin with when she should have been dead, or back within the throne of heroes. She felt beneath her a soft mat or bed of some kind. She believed it was called a futon. She checked her magical reserves but it seemed whoever saved lived on a small leyline enough that she was able to unconsciously absorb enough to keep her anchored. Using as much power as she dared she used her amazing control over her magic to send out an imperceivable pulse of magic.

In doing so she confirmed two things 1) there was no one in the room with her and 2) there were no spells in the room that she could detect. This could mean several things, but most likely someone unaware of magic had found her and brought her here, most likely also unaware of the leyline that the property was on top of. After all no magical wizard or magus could possible naive enough to think a stranger they found injured on the street, would be the victim and not the attacker. Normal humans would assume that, she knew her beautiful appearance would make it hard for them to believe she could harm a fly. She scoffed lightly once upon a time they may have been true, but not anymore. Magicals knew full well appearances could be deceiving, an old man could be a deadly sorcerer, a little girl a flesh eating monster, nothing was ever as it seemed.

She sat up and looked herself over she was in a different set clothing no surprise given her injuries. She looked around and saw them folded up in the corner of the room. She slipped them on feeling far more comfortable in her own clothing. She finished up her personal check up by looking over her injuries, as she did so she froze. She was wrong someone magical had taken her, or at least looked her over, healing magic circulated her wounds. Whoever did this was no stranger to battle wounds, yet strangely enough it was almost crude at the same time, as if the person had learned the basic and adapted the rest through hands on experience. She opened the door of the room she was in slowly and walked through the halls. She didn't bother trying to hide her movements if the people her wanted her dead, they could have left her to die, killed her themselves or any number painful ways to end her.

Of course that did beg the question of why they helped her? Did they know about the grail war and decided they wanted to win and that an extra servant might be helpful. Or did they find a spirit that was vanishing and were too curious about where she came from to allow her to die. After all as her former master had said to be a magus is to walk with death and if spirits in this time were anything like the ones in hers than they would repay debts they owe. She remembered in her time that a woman had saved a very powerful water spirit in battle against a spirit of fire and in turn her entire family was given the ability to turn into water to avoid any damage and that the more water there was the more powerful they became. She supposed she give something like that something powerful enough to fool these modern mages. A sword that could control water or a shield that consumed fire, as long as they didn't use it against anything higher than a weak class five or strong class four danger it would fool anyone.

She paused when she felt magic wash over her and try and affect her mind. She nearly snarled and was about to teach whatever arrogant little magus thought they could affect her mental state, even with as little power she had now none of these insects could challenge her. But she stopped herself when she realized it was an area of effect, meaning that it wasn't aimed at her. She looked around the home she was in, from what the grail told her by the standards of Japan, this was a manor or at least the home of a very wealthy individual, the calming effect was most likely to stop guests from breaking out into a fight. It was then she noticed the music that echoed throughout the manor it carried the calming spell that had tried to affect her. Perhaps an enchanted object than?

She followed the music to find a young boy sitting in the lap of a purple haired girl playing a violin, she marveled at his skill when she realized he wasn't casting magic to amplify the effect of his music but rather his music was so great it generated a magical effect. The only other person she could think of who could perform magic like that was Orpheus. Though he clearly wasn't at Orpheus' level, if it had been him who played the music she would have been nearly helpless as she currently was against him. She stood there for a moment listening to the music letting it wash over her and it's calming magic effect her her eyes widened when she felt her energy restore itself if only by a small amount. It seemed the boy could generate a magical restoration field, perhaps the magus of this age were not that pathetic. She also noted that he was the one to have healed her.

The boy looked up at her and smiled, he got out of the girl's lap and ran up to her. She noticed the girl seemed saddened by this. "You're awake." he said happily before frowning. "You should be in bed."

"Trust me I am fine." she said calmly and politely, they did save her life. "I must thank you for healing me though." she said with a small bow as she believed to be custom here. "I will repay you and be on my way."

"No!" the boy said shaking his head.

"Excuse me?" she asked did he plan on becoming her master.

"You are still exhausted go lay down." he ordered, pointed back towards the bedroom she had just left.

"I am perfectly fine." she said slightly surprised.

"No you are not you are just like big brother Shirou saying you are fine when you are not." he said glaring at her in way that nearly made her giggle, the boy had literally no intimidation factor, in fact from what she could see the girl from earlier was trying very hard not to jump up and hug him to death.

"I am heal enough I do not wish to impose on you any longe-" he didn't listen and just began to push her down the hall, she could have fought back but she was still exhausted from her battle with Lancer and her injuries. The boy pushed her into the room and pointed towards the bed, rolling her eyes she indulged him and laid down. But it turns out he had a point almost as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

* * *

She awoke hours later with the boy from before asleep nearby, and it seemed once again he had healed her, getting rid of the last of the damage from her fight with Lancer and allowing her magic to finally begin restoring itself properly. Her reserves had greatly increased from barely above a normal human to at the level of beginner of magic. For most people this would be not that big a of a difference given how weak the power of a beginner was but for her one of the greatest masters of magic to ever live it was more than enough.

She smiled at the boy asleep next in the chair she owed him her life, she reached over to set him on her bed while she left when she felt an ominous presence. She turned to see the purple haired girl staring at her, the kindness she saw in the girl's eyes earlier was gone instead there was a darkness, something that made even her shiver.  
"What are you doing to Harry?" the girl softly and if Medea couldn't have sensed the raw power in the girl she would have been fooled and the power was incredibly well suppressed.

"I am leaving, I was merely going to put him in the bed he was kind enough to give me and be on my way." she told the girl not at all intimidated by her, slightly unnerved yes. Intimidated not a chance, she had sailed the seas with Hercules one of the deadliest creatures to ever walk the earth. This little girl with power had nothing on the creatures and fellow spell casters she had faced. Even her raw power would be unable to compensate for the sheer lack of ability this age had in comparison to hers.

The girl nodded and her power vanished once more, she smiled at Harry and picked him up gently not unlike how a mother would their child. "Let's get you back to your room." she whispered, some of the light returning to her eyes. The way the girl looked at him reminded Medea disturbingly of how she looked a Jason after being cursed by Aphrodite. A subtle completely imperceivable detection spell hit the girl and washed away her worries if only slightly.

She was completely free from outside influence though that did beg the question why was this girl so devoted to him, was she perhaps raised to be? A personal servant to serve any needs that he may have. Have a young girl imprisoned and tortured then have him come in and save her making the girl slavishly devoted to him. But she doubted that in this day and age that was frowned on, not that it ever stopped magus' before but the point stands. Healers usually had trouble doing such things as most healers were incredibly compassionate something mandatory for their art as unlike their mundane counterparts, they had to actually want to heal for it work or they were complete sadists reveling in the pain they could cause, and doubted the boy who had healed a complete stranger was the latter.

The girl turned back to Medea before she left. "You should stay the night Harry would most likely track you down to make sure you are safe and healthy anyway." The girl seemed to say this resigned to the fact that it would happen even though it was very clear she wanted Medea gone. Medea had to wonder how often the boy- Harry she reminded herself healed complete strangers for no reason.

Medea considered for a moment whether or not she should stay, but decided she could draw a little more magic from the minor leyline she was on before going to the major one on Ryuudou Temple as far as she knew she and Lancer were the only two heroes who had currently been summon. But if Lancer's master had any intelligence they would have him guard the temple as most masters would want it as a base of operations. I suppose I can stay the night, thank you for your hospitality." she said nodding her head, and she could tell the girl wasn't happy about, clearly hoping she would leave anyway despite her insistence on staying. The girl was reminding her more and more of herself every moment she was very similar when it came to having other woman around Jason, as she was worried they would try and steal him away from her. A prediction that eventually came true, she just hoped if the girl's heart was broken she reacted better than Medea had.

* * *

 **Harry is almost eleven and yes he will be going to hogwarts at the usual time for a student a first for my stories I know. And Shirou is around sixteen or so a year younger than canon. Yeah I changed their ages a bit, go bitch to someone who cares if it bothers you. And someone asked if harry had a saving people thing and duh! It would not be Harry potter if he didn't even it is only for the people he cares about. And wow an entire chapter from Medea's point of view I did not expect that. Oh and yes harry's music can act like a booster of sorts, but come on it's not like that will come up later. *wink wink***


	5. I Ask Of You Are You My Master?

**The magical classifications for dangerous creatures/beings is class 1 harmless, 2 annoyance, 3 competent wizards should be able to deal with it, 4 Dangerous / requires specialist knowledge / skilled wizard may handle, 5 wizard killer incredibly dangerous, and from there it goes up to ten merely describing how dangerous they are, wyvern are a class five a basilisk is a class six and from there it only goes up. Dragons are a class ten and when I say dragons I mean the kind from fate stay night not Harry potter Harry Potter dragons are call wyvern in my story. Also harry being skeptical of the holy grail I find it hard to believe that someone like Kiritsugu wouldn't teach his sons that everything has a price and there is no such thing as a prefect wish granting device that you have to do it it yourself if you want something done, mostly because he learned that lesson the hard way.**

* * *

Medea woke once more this time with a much larger portions of her magic returned and to the smell of food. Rise out of the bed she followed the smell to a kitchen with a traditional Japanese dining area.

"You're awake!" Harry exclaimed on seeing her with smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I am fine thank you for the aid."

"No problem, would you like to eat?" she decided it would be rude to say no, plus the fact they would be curious about why she, someone who hadn't eaten for what had to be days wasn't hungry. Besides it would help restore her stamina as any food a heroic spirit ate was immediately converted into prana.

"Thank you." she said taking a seat, she did shift uncomfortably as she sat unused to how the people of this land ate. She took a bite of the food and froze, magic. There was magic in food, carefully swallowing it not to arouse suspicion she realized that the magic merely used to amplify the healthy effect of the food. Once she realized it wasn't poison she began to eat, it was very good she noted. Very good, professionally done contributing to her theory of this being a wealthy family. Before she realized it she had eaten the entire plate.

"It's good right?" the boy asked with a smile.

"It is, who ever made this is incredibly skilled." she complement.

"Shirou will be happy to hear, do you want more?" He asked getting up.

"If you wouldn't mind." she agreed the amplifying of the food through magic allowed her to recover prana even faster.

"Sure." he grabbed her plate and began to fill it up with food.

She quickly ate this plate as well. "Thank you for the food." she said as she got up preparing to leave once more.

"What are you?" Harry asked her with his head tilted to the side in manner that was quite adorable.

He was blunt she noticed. "What do you mean?" she asked.

He pouted at her. "I'm adorable not stupid." she smiled at his statement, that was true and pout emphasised that.

"I am a Heroic spirit summoned to participate in the holy grail war." she told him standing up straight and letting out some of her power. She made quite the sight to any magus that saw her they would know that she was not one to be messed with.

"Huh?" something that was completely ruined by the boy cluelessness. "What's a heroic what's it?"

"Heroic spirit," she corrected. "And we are legends given form, heroes of the past, present and future, who have ascended to the throne of heroes."

"But who decides you are a hero? After all Hitler was a hero to some people." the holy grail quickly informed her that Hitler was a murderous maniac who tried to purge Europe of those he deemed unworthy, the boy was more perceptive than she thought.

"Exactly that is the conventional definition of the throne and a heroic spirit, the better terms would be throne of Legends and Legendary spirits." she told him. "After all to every story of a hero conquering the villain to or defeating the evil army to the army and their people they are the villain."

"So who are you?" He asked wide eyed, and she hide a grimace no doubt if he knew who she was he would be disgusted with her.

"My name has to remain secret for the war but you may call me Caster."

"Why can't I know your name?"

"Tell me if you had to fight Achilles how would you beat him?" Caster asked instead of answering the question.

"I would go for his heel- oh!" he answered before realizing what she meant. "If they know your name than they know your weaknesses."

She nodded. "But why are you here? What are you fighting for?" he doubted they would come down from this throne of heroes just to fight each other no doubt they could do that there.

"For the holy grail, and no not the one you know of. It's a magical device that grants any wish." she told him.

"At what price?" Harry asked, his dad and later Raiga beat into his head that everything had a price.

"What do you mean? The winner takes the grail that is the price the lives of the other spirits they power it."

"You sure because that sounds like some kind of monkeys paw? You know if you wish for no one to fight anymore everyone dies so no can fight?"

"No. the creators took that into account it can grant wishes true wishes." she wasn't foolish she wouldn't have enter a war that would be such an obvious trap.

"Well than how does it do it." that stumped her she knew it granted wishes because the grail told her besides why on earth would you summon heroic spirits, risk your lives in a fight to the death for anything else.

"I do not know otherwise I would not compete in the war and just do it on my own."

"You said you were summoned by who?"

At this her face twisted into fierce glare. "A pig of a man and a monster of one at that." she growled.

"So than why did you let him summon you?" she sighed his naive nature was beginning to get annoying mostly because it was poking holes in the logic behind the holy grail war.

"I didn't know who he was all I knew that he was a master for the grail war." she explained.

"How do you become a master?" Harry asked.

"You have to have command seals but they-" as if on cue his left hand flared red and a set of command seals appeared in his hand. Interestingly they were shaped in the outline of a bird, you could tell the origin of someone or at least get close to what it was based on their command seal. Her old master's was some kind of generic looking one no doubt he had one of the five basic most likely earth given his family's use of crystal.

"Oh no I can't have a tattoo! Sakura is going to kill me! Oh I'm going to be in so much trouble! I don't want to die!" Caster felt a smile overcome her face as she watched the boy slowly freak out about his command seals clearly having no idea what they were. Slowly but surely a giggle erupted from her mouth then another and another till she was giggling uncontrollably.

"Hey don't laugh at me! I am going to be in so much trouble! Sakura got mad when I got a fake tattoo that lasted a week I don't want to know what she will do to me if she finds out I got a magical one." he said bemoaning his fate.

Gaining control over herself but still having a smile on her face. "Those are command seals." she told him stopping him from having another freak out. "They allow you to summon a servant."

"So wait if we summon spirits doesn't that mean we have to give you power for you to stay here?" Harry was no wiz at magic like say Rin but that didn't mean he didn't understand the basics.

"Yes." she nodded before correcting him slightly. "But we can maintain ourselves by say killing people to take their mana or drawing on the natural ley lines around us."

"Wait does that mean you killed me?!" he asked beginning to freak out again. "Am I ghost is that why Shirou didn't talk to me this morning, oh if you killed me I am so haunting you." Somehow in less than thirty seconds he went from having a full blown meltdown to being slightly peeved.

"No I drew on the mana in the air as well as eating the food which my body converts directly into prana." she said with an amused roll of her eyes.

"Oh so wanna be my servant or heroic spirit or whatever?" he asked, and she sighed it wasn't that she had a problem with it in fact it was probably better for her one less threat to worry about a source of prana it was clearly to her benefit but just the lack of tact he had.

"First answer me this, I am curious why would the grail choose you? It only choose those with great wishes to be fulfilled."

He smiled. "I want to help people, be a doctor."

That didn't explain why it chose him the grail didn't only choose people with magic but anyone so what made him so special. "So what would you wish for?"

"I would wish for there to be no more sick people." now she felt a bit like a selfish bitch for merely wanting another chance at life, she was offered a wish a second chance at life, he was offered a wish cure all illnesses and make sure there are no more diseases.

"Fine I will become your servant." she keeled to the ground. "So I ask of you are you my master?"

"Well no that's why I was asking if you wanted to become my servant." she sighed this boy had no flare for theatrics.

"It was merely a formality anyway." she held out her hand and grasped his. With a small flash of magic she established the contract.

She sighed in relief as she felt her reserves get flooded with prana, now she was no longer barely holding on to her existence.

She than notice something strange the grail had informed her of Magus and wizards but it seemed like her new master was both.

She heard a door open and close and in walked a young boy with red hair cover in a layer of sweat. "Shirou." Harry exclaimed, "this is Caster she is a heroic spirit who became my servant! Can I keep her?" no tact what so ever.

* * *

"Bye Caster I'm off to school!" Caster frowned, she did not like letting him out of her sight, but she couldn't leave the as she was even in her astralize form there was no doubt that the master of Lancer had him searching for her meaning she couldn't leave the home for long periods of time. At least until she had crafted the proper magical tools to hide her. But if she did that maybe she could, as technically it was a different person.

"Class we have new student joining us today, her name is Lily Cassidy." a light blueish purple haired girl stepped into the room. She was about the same age as the rest of them if a bit taller.

"Hi nice to meet you all!" she waved with a kind smile. Harry's eyes widened no way but following the drain on his magic he felt it run right to the new student. She could change her age, how cool! But also why was she here, he thought she couldn't leave the house for long periods of time without the servant who attacked her tracking her.

* * *

 **Done! So now we have a reason for Medea to be her younger self, also I could completely believe that Kotomine would have lancer set up a series of runes meant to track servants remember he is a master of runes.**

 **Reviews (oh so many reviews! :D)**

 **First to people who complain about my missing words and poor grammar.** **One thing i want to be clear on people keep saying i am missing words in my sentences I am not the problem is that for some reason FF. net keeps deleting random words so it looks like I am missing them. I noticed it when I found a missing word and went to go fix it but when I went to check on the document I used by accident instead of going thru the website I found that all the words I 'missed' were in the document. I just wanted to be clear on that. But thank you none the less for the reviews.**

 **Ultima-owner: thank you for saying no Harry's music effects magic and creates spells not the other way around.**

 **Exillion: but he such a jerk constantly tell me what's right or wrong just a total asshole.**


	6. New Student

Medea smiled as she saw the shocked look on Harry's face as he realized who she was, it was so cute! She frowned and shook her head, that was the problem with this form true her magical knowledge was not as great as it was when she was an adult but that meant very little in time where one of the most advanced magicks around was the ability to create a magical crystal in less than a day. The problem was that 'Lily' was a younger version of herself with all the memories of an adult version but for her it was like reading it in a book, for example she, the adult Caster hated Jason with all her heart, but even that great hatred was not enough to completely get rid of her crush on Jason as 'Lily'. True she was no longer blindly in love with him, no magic from that bitch of a goddess Aphrodite helped with that.

But 'Lily was more of a separate heroic spirit from her, the original. It worked both ways if 'Lily' had been summoned instead of her she could have transformed into Medea and some of her personality would have effect Medea only the strongest of emotions would have bled through but she still would have had part of 'Lily' in her head at all times the same way 'Lily' did now the transformations were less of her becoming 'Lily' and more of their minds merging together with 'Lily' at the forefront.

She used her days as a princess to quickly leave the children surrounding her and go to her seat. She seat down and watched as the teacher began the lesson, her eyes quickly widened and she had to actually focus to keep up. While the Grail gave her basic knowledge of the world enough to pass any history class things such as math and science were not given. She didn't realize how much the world had progressed since her time, because most of the feats they accomplished today had been replicable and magic had been used to do so, but even their ideas of basic math was on par with what was considered advanced mathematics in her time. It made her respect for the non magicals go up it seemed while the magical world declined the non magical advanced at amazing speeds. It also made her annoyance for Magicals increase they were pathetic, she had seen what they called nuclear bombs and a heroic spirit may have been able to beat them, but these modern day magicals? they would be lucky to have time to pray before they were vaporized.

However Medea wasn't praised as a genius for nothing by the end of class she had a complete understanding of the subject being taught and was ready for the next level sadly it seemed they had just began this unit.

* * *

"Hi 'Lily' how are you enjoying the school?" Harry asked as they were dismissed for lunch.

"It was a bit more difficult than I was expecting but nothing too hard."

"So I thought you couldn't leave the house?" Harry asked even he wasn't stupid enough to discuss magic in front of his classmates.

"I found a solution."

"What how?" he ask, she said with her magical signature could track her anywhere.

"By using magic," she pointed to herself ignoring his look of disbelieve at the mention of magic. "this technically is a different Heroic spirit, it's younger version of me with different skills and specialties."

Harry looked at her in surprise. "First of all cool! Second of all what are you doing talking about magic in front of everyone!" he said whispering the last part, come on he was the immature one here.

"Oh please you don't think I can cast a confusion charm. Watch." she turned to one of the boys and glared at him. "You smell like a pig that spent the last five years in a locker room." the boy just smiled and laughed.

"I don't know it was pretty hard." he responded making the others laugh as well.

The two of them walked into lunch taking a seat at a table and several other students sat next to them. "So Lily where are you from?" a girl sitting across from her asked.

"I'm from greece." she answered.

"Wow really?!" another student asked surprised. "I couldn't even hear an accent."

"So what's it like in greece?"

She considered what to say, obviously not the truth. "It was nice." she said before realizing she spoke in the past tense, luckily none of them noticed. "I loved the animals my grandfather kept." she told them keeping it plain and simple.

"Oh that's cool." another responded before going into a story of when he had gone to a farm a year or so back.

"You're from greece?" Harry asked looking at her strangely. "Was blue hair common back then?" even if she had used magic to turn her hair a dark brown, he still knew her hair was blue.

"No my hair was unique even back then." she quirked an eyebrow. "Are you trying to figure out who I am?" she asked with a seeming amused smile, there were more than enough female greek heroes for her to hide her identity in, plus she could even argue that she was from where greece now is or that she was born in greece but gain notoriety abroad.

"Nah if you want to tell me, you'll tell me." he said with dismissive wave of his hand. 'Lily' couldn't help but smile at his innocence and naivety. To be so willing to trust someone you didn't know because you had no idea of the evil that lived in the world. A small part of her hated that naivety why should he get to enjoy it while she was forced suffered. But she would never wish her fate on anyone, that was cruelty beyond measure. To be forced to love someone no matter how cruel they became or how callous they treated you.

"I was just wondering how does that work?" he said unaware of her inner anger and frustration. "I mean I get if your parents had blue hair but you said it was unique. Did you use magic to turn it blue?" He asked before becoming considerate. "I wonder if I could do that?" he mused before frowning. "No Sakura would get mad." the bell rang signally the passing period before class the group got up and waved goodbye to each other before heading off to their classes.

The next class apparently involved a fair but very strict teacher. He rarely if even showed any emotion.

"Hello Miss Cassidy." the teacher greeted looking at her closely and she shivered not because she felt any… perversion from his gaze but rather she felt a gaze that seemed so unable to be tricked. A mind so honest with itself that her illusion over her hair had trouble taking hold of him. "My name is Souichirou Kuzuki it is a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well Mr. Kuzuki." she said with a short bow.

As Harry and 'Lily' walked to their seats, 'Lily' cast a glance back at the teacher. "Is he always so…" she trailed off trying find the right word.

"Intense?" Harry supplied and she nodded. "Yeah he is always like that. Sometimes I think he knows about magic but other times it is very clear he doesn't."

"Well he is definitely straight forward, my illusion nearly didn't affect him." it wasn't her best illusion but it was still leagues above what a normal person should be able to see through.

"That's weird." Harry said before shrugging. "Doesn't matter though he is a good person." she could help but marvel at that kind of optimism. Nothing else was said as class began.

* * *

After school the two of them slowly made their way home on the way there 'Lily' finally asked a question that had been on her mind for a while. "What are you going to do about your brother?"

"What do you mean?' Harry asked looking confused. "He won't mind that you went to school with me."

She shook her head. "Not that but odds are he will be chosen for the holy grail war. Do have a plan to deal with him or at least his servant."

Harry didn't seemed worried. "Nah we made a deal a long time ago if we end up in a death tournament we flip a coin to decide."

"Wh-wha-what!" She exclaimed incredulously. "When would that even come up in a conversation!"

"We saw battle royal so we made a deal that if that ever happened we would flip a coin to decide who wins."

"You are a strange boy." she decided.

"Thanks." he said with a cheerful nod as he walked on ahead seeing Sakura waiting for him.

"That was not a compliment." she muttered before following after him.

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw 'Lily'. "Hello Harry who is your friend?" Sakura asked glaring daggers at the younger version of Caster she recognized who she was as soon as she laid eyes on her those ears and that hair were not common.

"My name is Lily Cassidy." she said holding her hand out with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Sakura said with a much too tight grin.

Harry grabbed Sakura's hand and began to drag her towards his house. "Come on Shirou is making my favorite tonight."

'Lily's' eyes narrowed when she saw a red mark on Sakura's hand. Somehow she must have suppressed the effect of command seals reacting to each other, but she dismissed her worry the almost fanatical loyalty the girl had shown for Harry and his family was more powerful than any temptation the greater worry was that she might honestly kill herself if it meant them living and gaining their greatest wish. She knew she under the curse Aphrodite would have done so without a moment's hesitation.

As they entered the house she saw Shirou in the kitchen and still couldn't help but be surprised that a magus with such a deadly repertoire of skills was such a gentle person. She didn't know why the girl Rin called him a third rate magus he didn't seem that terrible at basic magic from what she had seen, though she may have been biased given that to her all magic of this age was third rate to her, thus it was harder to tell the difference between the levels of third rate magecraft.

His ability to copy the skills and abilities of any weapon honestly terrified her, she came from an age where noble phantasms were far more common, the thought of someone being able to summon and use dozens of them was a bone chilling one. Where heroes like Achilles and as much as she hated to admit it Jason had amazing skills when it came to weapons the idea that just by glancing at a weapon he could create a perfect copy and use the skills of such heroes was one that made her question the sanity of magus in this day and age. To call him a third rate magus was ridiculous in her day and age such a skill would be lauded as gift from the gods, he may have been over specialized but that wasn't to rare plenty of magus tended to focus only on their specialty and ignore other branches of magic. Hopefully he would remain a kind caring brother if he was chosen for the grail war.

* * *

 **One thing to be clear on, the way I see it yes Shirou is a complete third rate magus… when it comes to everything but projection, I believe that If Medea were to see it she would be amazed and would deem it an amazing craft of magic well beyond anything modern magus were capable of, something everyone seems to forget is how OP projection is in theory for shirou. Look at it this way, say you are an heir to a prestigious family you have inherited a rare family noble phantasm and are considered one of the greatest mages of your generation and you come across this arrogant lesser third rate magus who thinks he can talk to you like an equal so you decided to teach him a lesson challenge him to a public duel, you have heard all over the clock tower about this pathetic magus who has only remained because of the skill of his master. As everyone gathers to watch you destroy him you have your noble Phantasm with you as always and as the duel begins suddenly you are looking at an exact replica of noble phantasm and of course you are angry how dare he mock you by making some sham that looks like you noble phantasm angry you draw it and tell him you are going to show him what a noble phantasm is, as you activate your noble phantasm you expect to hear begging asking you not to use but it never comes instead he attacks first using a technique of the noble phantasm that has been lost for centuries. That is what it would be like fighting someone like shirou a single glance at a noble phantasm and he can fight with the skills of a hero of legend, using abilities with the weapon that have most likely been lost for centuries, to use the magnificent skill of lancelot or have the precision of Cú Chulainn when you fight against him it is more like going up against a hero of legend meaning that he would completely destroy most people in a fight. Think about it what could possibly stand up to excalibur or the many many many noble phantasms he got from gilgamesh, or even just the skills of the wielders of those weapons.**


End file.
